


Halloween Tacos

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Just a fun time, One-Shot, Rated Mature, Romance, Snowing sexy times, Snowing tacos, Vikings, cause Snow likes to throw knives at dart boards, mortified Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: Post the final battle. It's the first Halloween after the Final Battle and with no crisis, Aesop throws a Halloween party. Snow and David attend and party with the Vikings, but soon their friskiness gets the better of them and tacos ensue. Rated M for Snowing tacos. Happy Halloween! One-shot. Snowing. With appearances from Emma, Regina, and the Vikings.





	Halloween Tacos

Halloween Tacos

It was the first Halloween that they were going to be able to enjoy together. Every year since the curse had broken, they had either been fighting some villain or in another realm entirely. So this year, Aesop, the real one, was throwing a Halloween bash at his establishment. They had already dropped Neal off with Granny for the night and then had come home to get ready.

They had decided on Asgardian inspired costumes this year, especially after their new Viking friends had been so insistent that Charming resembled the great Fandral; a hero of theirs. And to be honest, Snow was loving him in leather and armor. She always had. This wasn't much different than the battle armor he had worn in the Enchanted Forest.

She had donned a feminine version of white and gold leather-like armor that conformed to her curves.

"Well...what do you think?" she asked, as he turned and saw his wife dressed like the warrior goddess she was in the tight armor that left a sliver of her midriff bare and the armored skirt that left her incredible legs bare as well for his pleasure. She smirked at his expression of awe and put on the Viking helmet their new friends had insisted she keep.

"Wow…" he uttered, as she sauntered toward him.

"You like?" she inquired.

"Like is an understatement. Exactly how do you expect me to keep my hands off you?" he asked and she giggled.

"Be good...and I'll make it worth your while later tonight," she tempted sultrily, as their lips met passionately. Snow pressed herself against him, as she moved her lips over his.

"We should go," she said. He grunted.

"Or we could stay here…" he tempted and she chuckled.

"There will plenty of time for that later, handsome. I promise," she said, as he put his arm around her and they were off to Aesop's.

~*~

The party at Aesop's was a lively event, adults only, and Emma was glad they were finally able to unwind a bit. She chuckled, as she saw Regina coming and signaled Aesop for a refill.

"Well...what do you think?" Regina asked, as she posed and puffed her platinum blonde wig.

"Marilyn Monroe...nice," Emma mused.

"What are you supposed to be?" Regina asked, eyeing her jeans with the pockets turned out, odd red jacket, and weird holographic ball cap. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm Marty McFly...you know, from the second Back to the Future where he goes to the year 2015?" Emma asked. Regina raised an eyebrow, clearly lost and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"It happens to be 2015…get it?" she asked, but received stony silence to which the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...our son thought my costume was awesome. Yours on the other hand would probably scar him for life," she retorted. Regina smirked.

"Oh just wait until you see your parents…" she chuckled. Emma looked weary and then heard the Vikings call out. She turned and saw her parents come in, dressed like they had just arrived from Asgard. The amount of skin her mother was showing was a little surprising, but lately her parents were so relaxed that it made sense her mother was letting loose a little. The normal life suited them...it suited them all.

"Wow Mom...you look hot," she complimented.

"You do," David agreed, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks honey...but um, who are you supposed to be?" Snow asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Marty McFly…" she replied, but they still looked a bit lost.

"From Back to the Future II…" she reminded. Snow looked at her husband.

"Have we seen that one?" Snow asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Henry's right...you two need to watch more movies," she commented.

"We try...but then we get distracted," Snow said, looking up at her husband again and he returned her contagious grin.

"Well...I can't un-hear that," Emma deadpanned.

"No one can," Regina complained.

"Your Majesties…" one of the Vikings greeted, as he bowed deeply to them.

"Erik...I've told you to just call us Snow and David," she chided.

"Forgive me, but when one such as you arrives as though she hails from Asgard, only a title of royalty seems appropriate," he responded.

"Fancy a rematch?" Snow asked slyly.

"Here we go again," Emma muttered, as the Viking produced two daggers.

"It would be our honor, Lady Snow," he said, as she took one knife and it sailed across the room into the bulls-eye. The Vikings all cheered for her and Charming joined them, never missing an opportunity to celebrate the woman he loved.

"Huh...Snow White, Queen of the Vikings," Emma quipped.

"Who knew?" Regina added.

~*~

After decimating all the competition, as usual, Snow and Charming danced the night away, just like they used to. They had both had a few drinks, but weren't drunk, just feeling the buzz enough to really relax. And Charming was feeling very frisky. He had barely been able to keep his hands off her all night and now that they were dancing so closely, it became impossible not to touch her, especially in this outfit.

Snow giggled, as she felt her husband's hands on the small of her back and she kissed him wantonly.

"David…" she chided.

"I can't help it...I want you so badly right now," he purred. She gave him a sultry look.

"Mmm...good thing I anticipated that," she responded, as she smoothed her hands along his strong back.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Aesop has a few rooms in back that he rents out on a nightly basis...and I got us one earlier," she replied, holding up a room key. He grinned.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he purred. She grinned.

"You have...but I never tire of hearing it. Right now though, I'd like to show you how much I love you too," she purred back, leaning against him.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, as they hurried into the back, not really caring who saw them scurrying away.

"Oh God…" Emma commented in embarrassment, though she knew just about everyone that knew them was used to this kind of thing from them.

"You think this is bad for you? I've been dealing with this from them for years. I quickly learned that spying on them through my magic mirror was a bad idea back in the day," Regina said. Emma huffed in exasperation.

"Thanks for the mental images. Aesop...I need another. Just leave bottle," Emma called. The bartender snickered and refilled her drink.

~*~

Their lips met feverishly, as he pressed her against the door. She reluctantly pulled away to turn and fumble with the key on the door. They tumbled into the room and hands were everywhere.

"Snow…" he rasped, as she undid his belt, but she put a finger to his lips.

"I have something I want to do for you," she said, as she helped him out of his costume until he was in his boxers.

"On the bed, Charming," she ordered in her best Princess voice. He stumbled back until he was where she wanted him and he thought he might faint, as she turned on some music on her phone and started dancing. He watched her sway her perfect hips and undulate to the rhythm. And it got even better when she started to strip. He was pretty sure he would never see anything sexier than his stunning wife like this. She smiled at him, as her top fell to the floor, followed by her skirt. She had donned a lacy white bra and matching lacy white boy shorts beneath her costume. His boxers grew tight, as his eyes locked on her form and he watched her touch herself. He knew her hands represented the things she wanted his hands to do later. Just when he thought it couldn't better, his gorgeous wife straddled his lap and continued undulating her body to the sexy beat. Snow smirked sexily at him and let the straps of her bra dangle enticingly off her shoulders, as she snapped the clasp open. To his momentary disappointment, she turned away from him, as she let her bra fall away. But that disappointment faded to excitement again, as she continued her dance, gyrating her supple ass against him, while letting him watch her hands move to her own chest and he strained to see the sight. She rubbed against the virtual tent in his boxers and he groaned, almost not being able to take more, but wanting this to last forever.

"Fuck...Snow…" he groaned. She chuckled.

"Mmm...that's the idea, handsome. Fuck Snow…" she goaded, as she grabbed his hands and put them on her body. He gripped her incredible ass, squeezing it and enjoying her pleasured moan. He slid his hands up her taut abdomen and gripped her luscious breasts, earning a gasp from her. He then slid them back down and into her underwear, his fingers stroking her dripping sex.

"You're so wet…" he hissed.

"Mmm...you made me like this, so you should do something about it," she moaned, as he pressed his thumb against her clit. She gyrated against him at that, pumping her ass against his erection. He practically ripped her underwear away at that and his own. Bending her forward, he slid his hard length into her dripping pussy. His thrusts were frantic, as he held her hips and she braced herself on her hands, as his hips smacked against her ass with every thrust. She cried out in pleasured screams, as he ravished her and she egged him on, begging him to take her hard.

"Charming...uunnhh…" Snow cried, beside herself with pleasure, breasts bobbing with the force of his thrusts

"Baby...I want…" she cried and then bit her lip to keep a scream at bay.

"Tell me...tell me what you want, Snow," he groaned, as she clenched and quaked around him.

"I...I want to see you come…" she pleaded. And he realized he wanted the same, to see the exact moment he made her come and watch her fall apart around him. He pulled out, only briefly, so she could turn around and slide onto him now facing him. She proceeded to ride his cock in deep, pulsing gallops, relishing the way he quivered inside her. They were both so very close and lips met with unbridled passion, as their skin glistened with perspiration. He finally pushed her over the edge and she thrashed in his arms, as she combed her fingers through his hair. He thrust sharply up into her, as his mouth worshiped her breasts, adding to her pleasure, until he finally erupted inside her and they collapsed to the bed. They panted heavily and gazed at each other with love and lust shining in their eyes.

"Best. Halloween. Ever." he said and she giggled.

"Definitely...but we better get back to the party soon. We probably already embarrassed the life out of Emma by sneaking off to find a room," she replied. He chuckled.

"We're her parents. Isn't it our job to scar her?" he joked, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful, sexiest woman in all the realms," he said with reverence.

"I think you're biased, Prince Charming," she replied slyly.

"Perhaps...but I know that my Snow White giving me a lap dance is a memory that will be etched in my mind forever," he said, as he kissed her again.

"Mmm...well, maybe if you're good, they'll be a repeat performance in your future," she tempted, as they started getting dressed. He stood behind her and put his arms around her bare waist.

"What if I'm bad?" he purred in her ear, making her bite her bottom lip.

"Then I guarantee a repeat performance," she promised, as they continued to get dressed, with soulful gazes and passionate kisses, before eventually they rejoined the party in their costumes to continue celebrating with their friends and family...


End file.
